1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesizing apparatus, an image recording method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been known, in which additive synthesis is executed on pixels of continuously captured images, thereby generating an image with sufficient brightness for recording, even in a dark photographic environment with a low level of light such as a night view.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-148550 discloses an image synthesis technique for correcting blurring in an image capturing field angle, by continuously capturing images and synthesizing the images.
Incidentally, when a stroboscopic flash unexpectedly emits light during the process of exposure and changes the brightness, an image with uneven brightness may be acquired.
If such an image is used for additive synthesis, the change in brightness still remains in a synthetic result, and thus a synthetic image with uneven brightness is eventually generated.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and an object of the present invention is to prevent a synthetic result from being affected by an acquired image with uneven brightness.